Dummpkopf Valentín, Besessen liebe
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: Si el amor fuera fácil Valentín no sería un santo. Llega el San Valentín, una fecha que a Ciel no le interesa ya que considera estúpida esa leyenda, pero su demonio de mayordomo le enseñara porque algunos son Santos y porque otros son demonios.


**Dummpkopf Valentín, Besessen liebe**

**Sumary:** Si el amor fuera fácil Valentín no sería un santo. Llega el San Valentín, una fecha que a Ciel no le interesa ya que considera estúpida esa leyenda, pero su demonio de mayordomo le enseñara porque algunos son Santos y porque otros son demonios.

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso quiso darme a Kuroshitsuji para San Valentín pero yo le dije que se lo quedara solo para que siguiera dibujando awesomemente (?)

**Advertencia:** Yaoi mis amores, si es Y-A-O-I sino te gusta te puedes ir retirando en serio 8DUu

* * *

San Valentín, día de los enamorados o el día del amor y la amistad; había muchos nombres para ese día pero para Ciel Phantomhive su único significado era uno: El comercio. Si así era, el 14 de febrero ahora solo era una fecha comercial al igual que las navidades, con la nueva moda en Inglaterra sobre comprar flores, chocolates y enviar cartas las compañías dulceras, las floristerías, las papelerías y jugueterías disfrutaban enormemente ese día, y la empresa Funtom ahora será más beneficiada, si es que eso era posible claro. Pero a Ciel algo le frustraba y lo hacía mucho y al Conde Phantomhive si algo le molestaba mucho era eso, el no saber algo.

-No lo entiendo-refunfuño Ciel cuando Sebastian termino de dejar el desayuno junto a la mesita que se encontraba a su lado

-¿Qué no entiende amo?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad el demonio de ojos carmesís

-No entiendo el porqué de uno de los nombres de este dichoso día-bufo chasqueando la lengua mientras con movimientos refinados tomaba la taza de té de la mesa-San Valentín…¿Quién es Valentín?-refunfuño nuevamente frunciendo el ceño.

-Es un Santo bocchan-dijo con una sonrisa burlona como quien dice lo obvio, ante lo dicho por el mayordomo el ojos de zafiro arqueo una ceja ¿Cómo un demonio podía saber sobre un Santo?

-¿Un Santo?-rezongo-¿Y qué hizo que lo convirtió en Santo eh?-dijo en un tono burlón y prepotente clásico de él

-De verdad… ¿Quiere saberlo bocchan?-dijo quedando muy cerca de el rostro del único Phantomhive con vida que solo atino a sonrojarse y asentir lentamente pero con decisión haciendo que a Sebastian una sonrisa prepotente se le escapara, su amo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo-Valentín era un medico romano que se volvió un sacerdote para poder casar a los soldados debido a que estaba prohibido por el emperador en curso de esa época, Claudio "El Gótico" ya que lo consideraba una distracción para sus hombres en batalla. Valentín fue capturado y encarcelado, el estaba enamorado de la hija del carcelero y a través de una carta le confesó su amor el día que Valentín fue decapitado y su cabeza freída en aceite Julia, la hija del carcelero, leyó la carta ese mismo 14 de febrero del año 270 fue declarado un Santo en unir a las parejas-al finalizar su relato el menor solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de inconformidad de esa respuesta.

El mayordomo solo dio un respiro retirándose de la habitación dejando a su amo degustase su desayuno. El día transcurrió lentamente y sinceramente muy monótono para Ciel que recibió la respuesta de su regalo de San Valentín que le envió a Elizabeth, más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa, Lizzy seguía tan ilusionada con Ciel como Meirin con Sebastian, algo que a Ciel le molesta pero no lo admitiría jamás.

Llego la hora del té y el pastel y sin hacerse esperar llego Sebastian con las cosas: un dulce te y un pastel de chocolate y galletas con forma de corazón, el demonio se tomaba muchas molestias para ese día sin duda alguna estaba empeñado en demostrarle lo especial de ese día y del Santo Valentín.

-Aquí lo tiene bocchan-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y añadiendo una rosa blanca con salpicaduras rojas que era sangre, la sangre de Sebastian aunque no apreciaba ningún corte en él era algo más que obvio, sin entender mucho se levanto de su asiento y examino la rosa bajo la atenta mirada del demonio vestido de negro.

-¿Qué significa esto Sebastian?-pregunto con un tierno color rosáceo en sus mejillas que aumento más al sentir el cálido aliento de su mayordomo susurrarle al oído "¿Qué cree usted joven amo?"

-Bocchan, Valentín es un Santo pero yo soy un simple demonio de mayordomo-dijo con su gesto clásico-Él tendrá sus métodos, pero nosotros los demonios tenemos otros-casi ronroneo felinamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica, el azabache con su dedo índice roso la capa mas externa del pastel y unto la cubertura de chocolate de su dedo en el labio inferior del muchacho para después quitársela con su beso que fue correspondido por el joven que estaba muy sonrojado-¿Ahora entiende amo?-dijo con una sonrisa mirando al muchacho de piel nívea.

-Cállate-dijo dando un golpe ligeramente fuerte contra el pecho de Sebastian y ocultando su rostro en el- Dummpkopf Valentín, besessen liebe-susurro siendo abrazado por el mayordomo y este correspondiéndole al mismo que sonreía divertido porque su amo hablaba en alemán.

-Por algo Valentín es un Santo, no se equivoca ¿cierto, Bocchan?-dijo cínicamente.

-Silencio-respondió muy avergonzado.

Porque Sebastian sabia de Valentín era porque el mismo lo había conocido y él le había explicado sobre el amor cuando el demonio le propuso hacer un pacto para que pudiera vivir pero Valentín lo rechazo rotundamente diciendo que pagaría por sus pecados y que el día que en que se enamorara se acordaría de él. Y tenía razón ese niño de 13 años había logrado llevarse su corazón y sabía que era correspondido, pero para ellos las palabras sobraban bastaban con mirarse y ya.

-Aquí tienes-dijo maliciosamente el niño tomando con su dedo índice parte de la cobertura del pastel y colocarlo en el labio inferior del mayordomo y jalándolo de la corbata para quitarle el chocolate con los labios en un cálido beso.

Al final los dos habían entendido la razón de la santidad de Valentín y el que porque algunos son Santos y otros Demonios…porque si el amor fuera fácil, Valentín no sería un Santo.

* * *

E-E-Eso es todo amigos (?) se que San Valentín fue ayer peeeeero o3o se fodieron (?) porque se me olvido subirlo ayer, es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji ;3; y realmente lo escribí fue el año pasado así que bueno, faileo al extremo 8D

v

Aquí se le deja un RR a los pobres que no le dieron chocolate en San Valentín.


End file.
